


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by WillowRavenBloodstone



Series: The best thing about being a woman [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Discussions about unsafe sex, F/M, Girl!Jeff Skinner, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, There's some actual adulting here how about that., Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRavenBloodstone/pseuds/WillowRavenBloodstone
Summary: Eric is probably crossing a big line here but somehow he loses all of his self control when it comes to Jess.





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I blame pasha. Even though this isn't her fault. Part one takes place during the 2012-2013 season. Part two will take place immediately after 'Who Knew'.
> 
> The fic is inspired by the Shawn Mendes song "There's Nothing Holding Me Back" which is where I took the title from.

Jess loved kids. She loved interacting with the little ones that came to events or ran into her when she was out and about. Eric loved watching her with them, when he could get away with just watching. She had an endless amount of patience with them, answered question after question while sitting next to them in a tiny chair coloring with broken crayons. It always put a smile on his face. 

She loved babies even more. She loved cooing at them, kissing their miniature fists and toes and giggling with them. Anytime there was a baby in the vicinity, Jess dropped everything, sometimes literally, to stare at it. Her day was made if she got to hold them.

The guys teased her about it, even though they turned into a bunch of giggling idiots too when someone brought their toddler into the room. She was still a kid herself, that's why she got along so well with them. Sometimes she'd get indignant. She was twenty now, not a teenager, she'd say. Not a kid. Occasionally the mentions of her age would bother him. At twenty-eight, he was closer to thirty than twenty and probably had no business getting up to the things he had been getting up to with Jessica. 

Especially this year, with his brother around. It was harder to keep it a secret, this thing he and Jess had, even though she was very discrete, to the point where if Eric wasn't involved even he wouldn't notice the way she slipped from her hotel rooms and came to his. Even with Jordan staying with him for the time being, even with her still living with a roommate, somehow she found ways to sidle up to him, make a few quiet, lewd comments that drove him absolutely wild and somehow he'd end up on his back with Jess straddling his hips while saying absolutely filthy things. There were the times where she straddled his face and somehow she'd managed to find something even worse to say. 

At his age, while admittedly not that old, all things considered, Eric considered himself fairly knowledgeable about his likes and dislikes when it came to sex. He didn't expect to learn anything new about himself and yet she kept showing him so many new things about himself, about what she could do in the bedroom (so to speak, they'd had sex in an alcove in the hallway of a hotel once, what the fuck) that he started to wonder how, at twenty years of age, she was more adventurous than the things he'd seen in porn. 

Sometimes, things came to him, even if she hadn't done or said anything to give him the idea. Thoughts and ideas he really shouldn't be having about the woman who was his rookie just a few years prior. But he couldn't help those things sometimes, couldn't banish the thoughts to the dark corners of his mind where they'd gather dust instead of floating around, eating at him.  

Jess got to see her family when they visited Toronto to play the Leafs. She was always excited to see her family, as most were, but this trip Jess couldn't dress fast enough after the practice to meet her family outside the arena. Her oldest sister had recently had a baby and Jess was ecstatic at the thought of being Auntie Jess. He didn't need to follow her, didn't need to keep an eye on her in the city she'd called home but he did anyways, mostly because someone had to keep track of her. She was liable to forget about the game tomorrow if someone didn't pry her away from the newborn she was cradling in her arms. 

He hadn't meant to intrude but it didn't seem like anyone minded when they invited him to go get lunch with their clan, so Eric tagged along under the guise of keeping an eye on Jess. He probably didn't need to invent excuses because they more than likely would have invited him along regardless, but it made him feel a little less transparent.  

Jess hadn't released the baby for a second the entire meal, cradling the child in one arm while she picked at her food. It was an endearing sight. She loved all kids, but this one was her family, her blood. She'd miss a lot of this kid's life while playing in the NHL, so she was soaking in as much time as she could now. Eric didn't blame her, but he also couldn't stop looking. Couldn't stop thinking. Somewhere along the line, his brain had made him wonder - what would she look like with his child in her arms?

He was furious with himself at first. It was a completely inappropriate thought about Jess, for a multitude of reasons. For starters, she was twenty. This was her third year in her very young NHL career, a career he hoped was long and successful. It wouldn't be if she had a baby, even if she was able to come back from it. Other athletes had and Jess was young enough, she could too. But even after that - they were teammates. They shouldn't even be fucking in the first place. He was having a hard enough time giving himself reasons to stop that, though.  

Occasional sex was one thing. That was the way Jess seemed to want it and he was mostly happy keeping it that way, even if she did occasionally spend the night at his place, curled against him. They exhausted each other, it seemed only right to pull the blankets up over her and let her get some sleep. But thinking about his occasional sex partner holding his child, carrying his child, giving birth to his child.....there was a line there that Eric was pretty sure he was crossing by even thinking about it. 

But she'd be gorgeous, belly rounded and swollen with a baby. He knew enough about it all to know that pregnancy wasn't as glamorous as it seemed sometimes, but still he thought about it. He thought even more about how she'd be carrying his baby the first place, and that was where he really got himself into trouble. The occasional daydream about what it would be like to be a father-to-be had occurred to him before. Not with Jess, sure, but it wasn't new. Thinking about knocking her up was all kinds of wrong, but why was it so appealing? 

Even since the beginning, since that first ill-advised romp against the hotel wall in Finland, Eric had insisted on using condoms when they hooked up. He wasn't going to be the one responsible for derailing her career with an unplanned pregnancy, on top of all of the other issues that unprotected sex came with. She'd even been the one to give him the condom that first night, because he hadn't come to Finland expecting anything but to play hockey and was completely unprepared. Knowing her like he did now, he wasn't surprised she had them, but at the time, he'd been pretty shocked. She was the girl who blushed when someone made a dick joke. He hadn't expectd a prude, but....well he wasn't sure what he was expecting when it came to Jess.

But right now, he was thinking about what it'd be like to fuck her bare. It had been a while since he'd done that with anyone. There was something different, something much more intimate with doing that and in his sexual life there had been few he was comfortable enough with to do that. It had never even occurred to him to do it with most of his partners. But he was thinking about it now, with Jess. Sitting here, at lunch with her family, he was thinking about what she'd feel like without the barrier of latex between them. 

"Eric? You okay?" Jess questioned, poking him with her foot underneath the table. He blinked in surprise and looked around. Everyone was still mostly occupied but he could feel his face coloring with embarrassment anyways.

"Yeah. Good. Just....got lost thinking." He tried, knowing it sounded a little weak. Jess shrugged at him and then started humming at the baby she was still holding, who was protesting at her movements. To his left someone was discussing makeup and to his right there was a heated discussion about the right way to defend against Phil Kessel. Nobody was even looking at him and that was probably a good thing, since he had a bit of a tent in his pants anyways.  

The interruption was a blessing, since he got to stop that very dangerous line of thought. He was a little dizzy at how fast he went from finding her attractive with a baby in her arms to wanting to put a baby in her. Eric had a lot of kinks, if he was being honest with himself, but this one was a bit of a shock. 

Eventually Jess had to give her niece back for the baby's own meal, and Eric thought that was as good of a time as any to extricate himself with a plan to head back to the hotel, to take a shower and unwind and maybe use the privacy of the shower to jerk off at his thoughts and hope that it'd be the end of it. Most times he didn't mind sharing a room with Jordan, even though the shiny new CBA allowed them their own rooms, but today he needed a little bit of time alone. 

He wasn't expecting Jess to separate herself from her family as well, yawning in a dramatic fashion and making an excuse about needing a nap after practice and her lunch. Jess liked to nap, sure, but Eric very strongly didn't think that was what she was up to right now. He recognized the look in her eyes and knew she was planning something with the way she kept glancing at him on the way back to the hotel.  

He should tell her no and go back to his own room. His self-control was dangerously thin right now and he was almost certain he'd do something he regretted if he went into Jess's room. But then again, he'd told himself the same thing that first night and while he was absolutely certain that at some point this thing between them was going to crash and burn, he was greatly enjoying himself for now.  

"You wanna tell me what you were thinking about?" Jess asked in the elevator, which was thankfully empty besides the two of them. Eric chewed on his bottom lip and glanced down at her. Her expression was genuinely curious, but there was a look behind it that made Eric think that somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking, and she just wanted to hear him say it. 

"Not really." Eric answered honestly, because he really didn't want to verbalize his incredibly out of line thoughts. She couldn't know what he was thinking and he really didn't want to give her ideas.  

"Come on. By the looks of it, it was pretty good." Jess wheedled, poking him in the ribs with a playful smile. He couldn't help but smile too and poked her back, quicker than she expected and she wasn't quite able to dance out of the way. She was quite ticklish and sometimes Eric liked to hold her down, using one hand on both her wrists and his legs to hold hers out of the way while he drove her crazy stroking her sides. He'd keep it up until she was breathless and pleading with him to stop, but really all she wanted was for him to touch her a different way. He was happy to oblige.  

"It really wasn't." He told her, which was the wrong thing to say because now she was more interested in it. He should have lied, should have told her he was thinking about remodeling the bathroom in the guest bedroom of his house or he was thinking about the game tomorrow night or anything else. She wasn't going to let this go. 

"Even better, then. My room's empty, we can chat." Jess told him as the doors opened and Eric entered the hallway with Jess tugging at his hand. Most of the team was probably out and about in Toronto, shopping, eating, visiting family. Hell, Jordan was probably out with them. His room would even be better, especially if Jordan was out. He could stop whatever she was planning on with the idea that Jordan would come back and catch them. They'd worked pretty hard to keep this a secret, why ruin it now?  

Eric took a deep breath to steady himself, coming to realize that he was about to make a bad decision anyways. He got this feeling every time he took Jess to bed. Hell, he was almost conditioned by it now, since his dick started to fill in his shorts again. He wanted it.  

"Yeah, okay. We'll chat." Eric decided, taking a big step to move beside her, using his hand to push between her shoulders, guiding her towards her room door. She stumbled a little bit at his urging, but it could have also been because she was busy digging through her purse for her room key. She managed to find it and Eric crowded against Jess as she opened the door and Eric strongly hoped whoever was in the next room was out. It was different, when it was his own room, but he didn't like making things awkward for Jess. 

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Jess said after Eric threw the security lock. Eric didn't plan on talking much though and he pushed against her again, guiding her back onto her bed to sit. He dropped to his knees in front of her, tugging off her shoes and tossing them into the general vicinity of her suitcase. Peeling her out of her skinny jeans was next, and never one to let someone else control the show, Jess started tugging at Eric's clothing, dragging his sweater up over his shoulders. He let her do it, letting his henley go with it and Jess sat up, reaching for his pants next, but Eric pushed her back down. 

"I thought we were chatting." Jess didn't seem to want to talk so much when Eric started mouthing at the inside of her thighs, using his teeth to nip at her, not hard at all, just enough to feel. Her baselayer would cover any marks he did leave, but he made it a habit not to. If he could keep himself here between her thighs maybe he could keep himself from getting into trouble. She was delightful when he had his mouth on her. Maybe it would be enough. 

He'd left her panties on when he'd pulled her jeans away but now they were in his way, so he hooked his fingers around them and pulled them aside. Jess sighed his name above him, shifting in anticipation and Eric paused to look up at her and saw her looking down at him with wide eyes. 

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Eric told her before leaning forward those last few inches, pressing his mouth against her before licking in until his entire world was nothing but the way she tasted and the way she moved against his face and the way she was whimpering above him. He hooked his arms around her thighs, pulled her closer because maybe, just maybe, he could sate himself with this. 

"I didn't even do anything." Jess protested, one of her hands tangling in his hair, tugging just on the other side of gentle, just as he liked it. And it was an incredibly good thing that his mouth was busy, because he probably would have told her everything, every thought going through his mind all day. 

But as good as she tasted, it just wasn't enough. So he released her, pulling back and swiping the back of his hand across his mouth before reaching for his belt. Jess made a sound of protest, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at him again and Eric could feel another cable of his self-restraint snap. If he continued with this - this very ill-advised relationship with her - he'd have nothing left, all of it broken chasing her pleasure with his own.  

"Take your shirt off." Eric ordered and maybe there was something in his expression because Jess usually would have told him to do it himself. Instead she tugged it over her head, ignoring the buttons on the blouse. Her camisole went with it and he could have let her take her bra off too, but he was feeling impatient and leaned forward to do it himself, snaking arms around her to work at the clasp. She was lucky he didn't just pull it until the stitching gave away, but this looked like one of her nicer ones and he still had enough of his brainpower left to know that these things were expensive. 

"There's a condom just over - let me - "Jess tried to tell him between breaths and Eric's frantic kisses and he really should let her get up, grab one and be smart about this. He really should. Instead he shoved aside the thought and stilled her for just a moment.

"I don't want to...Can I?" He asked her, somehow unable to actually say what he wanted, his voice quiet but desperate and Jess sucked in a breath, clearly understanding what he wanted. She just stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and her mouth open just a little, and for a very brief, terrifying moment Eric thought he'd just ruined everything, crossing a line he shouldn't have.  

"Yes. Fuck, _Yes please_." Jess replied, her voice breaking and she reached for him, helping him as he more than a little frantically pulled away his pants. Eric managed to kick them away and loomed over her, spreading her thighs open with his knee. 

The entire world fell away when he pushed into her, fading out until the only thing left was the way Jess felt around him, underneath him. It'd been so long, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be bare inside of someone, how much hotter they felt. The friction was different....better. A small part of Eric knew he couldn't turn back now. There's no way he could stop this. 

"Eric, please...move." Jess pleaded, her hips flexing into his and he did as she told him to do, pulling out completely before rocking into her again, hard enough the entire bed smacked into the wall but Eric was past caring about anything beyond Jess. He did it again, feeling a wonderful sense of satisfaction when Jess moaned louder than he'd heard before. He kissed her, swallowing her sounds and vaguely aware he was talking but had no real idea of what he was saying. 

Jess had hooked one of her legs up around his hip and he used that to get even little more leverage and he took a moment to just look at Jess,  how she was laid out underneath him, eyes closed and her hair spread out around her head in a dark halo. She was gorgeous. 

Years later, Eric would look back at this moment as a turning point for him in their relationship. There wasn't any way he would be able to give her up. 

"Eric, come on. Do it. I want you to. " Jess told him, breathless and pleading and he could barely contain himself because there she was, begging for his come. He wasn't sure how she got the idea in the first place and he really shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, this was a terrible idea, but he wanted it so bad, wanted to come, wanted to come inside her again and again, wanted to keep her underneath him until he was sure he'd put a baby in her. 

She was whining his name now and he'd know her long enough to know the signs before she was about to come herself, from the way her voice got higher pitched, the way she got tighter around him, but it was new, the way she got so much slicker and how the friction felt without latex in the way. She was begging him, like she was holding off her own orgasm until he had his and that was something new for Jess. She'd always made sure he got off, but it was always after she did. And that was what did it for him, knowing she was waiting for it. 

"Fuck, Jess. I'm gonna - " Eric didn't even get to finish his sentence. He came so hard he saw stars behind eyes he clenched closed before snapping them open to watch her face as she followed him, her body going tense as she arched into him, crying out wordlessly. Eric fucked her through it, even though it was almost too much, how wet she was inside now, how tight she became. Too much. But even still, it wasn't enough and he wanted so much more. 

He really needed to stop before he got into even more trouble. 

He didn't want to pull away from her but he did, rolling to the side to give her room to breathe. He needed a little space himself, needed to chase away the feelings of guilt that were creeping in. During the moment, the idea that this was a forbidden thing had spurred him on, but now, it was making him feel like he'd made a mistake. 

"That was....good God, I knew you had your kinks, but that was...something else. God." Jess breathed, reaching over and patting him on the thigh, leaving her hand there to stroke it absently. Eric turned his head because he wasn't sure he'd call coming in someone a kink....it was just kind of the way the brain was hardwired. 

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.....because what had he said? 

"The baby thing. I mean, you can't actually knock me up, but fuck. Kinda hot that you want to so bad. " Jess told him, casual about the whole thing and Eric groaned, thumping his head on the bed underneath him in frustration. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that. I don't really want...it's not like that." Eric tried and failed to explain. He didn't know how to tell her that he did, but he also didn't want to knock her up. It was endlessly complicated. 

"Hey. Give me your hand." Jess told him, reaching for the hand he offered, and pressed it to the inside of her upper arm. She flexed the muscle and he felt something underneath the skin, a few inches long and stiff, not unlike a matchstick.  

"Do you feel that? That means you've got nothing to worry about." Jess said, and while Eric knew what it was, it didn't reassure him all that much. 

"That's not foolproof." Eric tried to say and Jess sighed and rolled her eyes, moving away from him. 

"You're a lot more fun when you're just fucking my brains out, you know. Oh." Jess had stood up, trying to stretch and then her hands disappeared between her legs for a moment, before they reappeared, her fingers coated with....Jesus, that was his come. Eric couldn't help but suck in a breath at the sight and he was ready to go again, ready to drag her back to the bed and do it all again. 

He needed to get out of here before he really fucked this up, even though any damage that could be done had been already. 

"That's...that's a different feeling. I'm gonna go get in the shower." Jess said and moved into her bathroom. Eric watched her go, catching a glimpse of more of his come trickling down her thighs as she passed. 

"You've never let anyone - " Eric cut himself off, partly because he couldn't bring himself to say the words and partly because he couldn't believe it. As much as she enjoyed it, it couldn't have been the first time, could it?

"What? Get off in me without wrapping it up? No. That's not something anyone gets to do. I mean, I doubt anyone I hook up with has anything I need to worry about, but better safe than sorry, you know?" Jess explained over the sound of her shower and Eric found his boxers and pulled them on to follow her into the bathroom. 

"Then why did you let me?" Eric asked and Jess was quiet on the other side of the frosted glass door for a moment before he saw her outline shrug and look in his direction. He couldn't see her expression but he kind of wished he could. 

"Guess I trust you more than I trust them." Jess replied after a moment and Eric wasn't really sure what to do with that little bit of information. She probably shouldn't, since he just gave her a chance to completely derail her hockey career. But even with that thought in his mind, he still wanted to crowd into that shower with her and fuck her against the tile wall. He needed to feel her again.

He needed to get back to his own room.

"I need to go before Jordan starts looking for me." Eric told her and ducked out of the bathroom, picking up the rest of his clothes to put them on. He smelled like sweat and sex and kind of like Jess, but that wasn't anything a shower of his own wouldn't fix. Hopefully he could get in there before Jordan showed up or, if he was still in the room, before he started asking questions. 

"Okay. See you at dinner then." Jess sounded a little....disappointed? Was she upset he was leaving or was she upset he wasn't going for round two? He didn't stick around to find out, letting himself out of her room into a blessedly empty hallway and made his way to his own. 

Unfortunately, his luck ran out because Jordan was in their room, lounging on his bed and flipping through the TV. He looked bored. Lucky him.

"Where have you been?" Jordan asked, barely glancing in Eric's direction at first. And then maybe there was a look on Eric's face (he had a terrible poker face, everyone told him) that had him taking a second look. "And are you alright?" 

"Yeah. Out. Fine. I'm gonna..." Eric gestured at the bathroom vaguely, poking through his suitcase for his shower kit. Jordan had gotten off his bed to stand, looking at Eric with a puzzled expression. 

"Why do you smell like sex?" Jordan asked when he moved closer and Eric remembered he'd already put his shower kit in the bathroom. 

"Why does anyone smell like sex? I'll be out in a minute, find somewhere to go for dinner." Eric ducked into the bathroom and stripped off his shirt, leaving the door open as they usually did. 

"We're not going to eat with the team? Pretty sure everyone was going out for steaks." Jordan said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the shower, but he didn't follow Eric into the bathroom. At least, not immediately. As soon as Eric stepped behind the shower door Jordan appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Eric sighed. 

"Yeah, we can go. Didn't know there were plans. Just....give me a bit, alright?" Eric tried but he should have known that Jordan wouldn't give up that easy. 

"I don't mean to be nosy but....is everything alright?"Jordan sounded so concerned and Eric really wanted to spill everything. But it wasn't just his secret. He was pretty certain Jess wouldn't mind if he told his brother everything, every torrid little detail. But he wouldn't. Not yet. 

"Yes and no. It's complicated. I'm fine, okay? Don't mean to upset you. I just need a minute." Eric assured Jordan and over the sound of the water hitting tile, Eric heard Jordan exhale loudly. 

"Yeah, okay. Jesus, you sound like I did last year when I had that condom break on me. Spend some money, get the good ones, dumbass." Jordan said and left the bathroom. If only Jordan knew....

"Fuck you. Iron my suit for tomorrow." Eric called back, because Jordan would be expecting a retort of some kind, and also, who was Jordan to talk? Eric had literally never had a condom break on him in his life. Not once. So he did spend the money. Asshole. 

"Fuck you, iron your own goddamn suit." 

* * *

Dinner was probably awkward only for Eric, because Jess didn't seem perturbed by anything, stealing bites from Cam's plate when he was pretending not to look. Eric tried not to laugh, because while she was busy with that, Alex was sitting next to her picking pieces from her plate and she hadn't yet noticed. It was nice. Normal. Eric could almost forget that he was between her thighs earlier. 

Except she kept looking at him, quick glances that made him shift uncomfortably in his seat because he couldn't help but think about it. He couldn't help but think about the sounds she made. He thought about how her hair framed her face when he had her laid out on the bed, and how it was framing her face now. She'd curled it after her shower and it was falling in waves around her head, two pretty jeweled pins keeping it out of her face. The red of the stones matched the red of her lipstick and Eric wanted to kiss it off of her, smear it across her face and his own. 

She stuck close to Cam on their way back to the hotel, Cam Facetime-ing his wife and undoubtedly their kids. Cam had a newborn at home too, so naturally Jess was glued to him when she got the chance to see his children. 

Jess would make an excellent mother one day. Eric was sure of it. Eric just wanted it to be sometime not in her twenties, when she had plenty of hockey to play. 

His phone beeped with a few incoming text messages and he looked at it to see that Jess was inviting him to her room again. And he was tempted. He really was. 

_Come back with me_

_To talk._

_Or maybe a blowjob._

_No really, to talk._

_But not ruling out the blowjob._

_I want to talk to you, but I also want to blow you, is what I'm getting at._

"Got a date for tonight too?" Jordan said quietly, and Eric tucked his phone away, out of sight hopefully before Jordan could see the sender. He sounded curious. 

"Maybe. Why, you need me gone?" Eric retorted and Jordan just shook his head with a laugh. 

"Yeah, I mean, unless you want to sit there and watch me jerk off. Your choice, I won't throw you out." Jordan grinned at Eric, knocking his elbow into Eric's ribs. Eric closed his eyes so Jordan wouldn't see them roll. When staying in to watch your brother jerk off was the safer option, there was something a little tilted with the picture. 

"Good thing I won't be gone long then. Two minutes is enough time, right?" Eric moved away, taking away Jordan's chance for any comeback. He tucked himself in close to Cam to poke his head in the frame and say hello to Cody himself. 

When they reached the hotel, Jess lingered towards the back of the line as they all filed up to their rooms separately and Eric waited too, until it was just the two of them having a tension filled conversation about literally nothing. When the last door clicked closed, Jess fished her key out of her purse and opened the door, letting Eric in before she entered. 

"So." Jess set her bag aside on the desk and kicked off her shoes somewhere near her suitcase. She shucked off her coat next, setting it on top of the desk as well and settled on the edge of it. 

"I've been thinking. And...okay, I get why you worried. At least, a little. But I....really liked it. And I want to keep doing it without you having a meltdown about it every time you do." Jess told him and her cheeks were flushed, just a little, no doubt with the thoughts of what she felt earlier. 

"I really don't want to be responsible for knocking you up, Jess. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Eric said, leaving out his thoughts about maybe later in life. She was healthy, in the best shape she could be and would be in that shape well into her thirties. And sure it was a bit of a risk, waiting that long, but - 

"Okay, so this thing in my arm? Lasts for three years, although tests show it's effective for four. I had it put in last year. I fully intend to replace it at the same time in two years. I don't know how much you know about these things, but this thing has a failure rate that's so absurdly small it's probably just there in case someone has a miracle baby. " Jess explained and Eric seated himself on the bed. 

"And what happens if I put that miracle baby in you? No don't argue- just....what happens? What do we do?" Eric asked because he wanted her to be sure she realized how big of a deal this was. Part of his brain was telling him to ignore this all, to take her to bed and fuck her again. The other part, the less fun, responsible part was making sure that Jess knew that this wasn't another fun game. 

"'We' don't do anything. I decide what to do. You know that, right?"

Of course Eric knew that. But she was only twenty, she shouldn't be thinking about whether or not to keep a baby that the guy she hooked up with left with her. She should be thinking about hockey and her career and growing as a person. 

"I want you to know that I take this very seriously. There's a reason why I've never actually let anyone be inside me without a condom. Until you. And I'm not just throwing caution to the wind. I don't want to be a mom just yet." Jess got off the desk and moved to settle on her knees between Eric's legs. She ran her hands up his thighs, a small smile on her face. 

"I trusted you. Can you trust me?" 

He could. He would trust her. This was a terrible idea. But he's done plenty of things that were terrible ideas at the time. Still doing some of them. One more wouldn't break him. 

"Two rules. One - If you stop using condoms with anyone else, or one breaks, or anything like that, I want you to tell me. I'll do the same. We'll keep each other safe." Eric wasn't stupid, he knew Jess was hooking up with others when he wasn't around. Sometimes when he was around. Jess liked sex. She liked having it with a lot of people. So it wasn't unusual to see her fucked out in the mornings when they gathered for practices. Of course, not many people knew what that looked like on her, so she got away with it. He'd seen the hickeys though, and the beard burn and love bites. 

"Deal. And what's two?" Jess asked, reaching for Eric's belt, but he caught her hands for a moment, because this was the important one. 

"Two is that if you think you are pregnant, if you think you might be at all, I want you to tell me, okay? What you do from there is up to you and you have my support. I just want to know." Eric left out that he wanted to know because after he got over that shock, he'd definitely want to fuck her. Because not only did he have an impregnation kink, which was weird enough to think about and hard to wrap his head around currently, he liked the idea of making love to someone with his baby inside them. No matter how small it might be. 

"I can do that. Now can I put my mouth on your dick or are you going to talk some more?" Jess demanded and Eric let her hands go with a soft chuckle. 

"You started this, okay?" 

"I started it? You're the one who wanted to fuck a baby into me." Jess tugged his belt free and got to work on his zipper. Eric rolled his eyes at her. He pulled the two jeweled pins from her hair, setting them aside to tangle hands in her hair. It was always so soft. 

"And if you don't hurry up and blow me I might bend you over this mattress and give it another go. You said blow job, don't be a tease, Skinner." Eric lifted his hips enough to slide his pants down, letting Jess get at him without restrictions. He was hard already, but that was never a surprise. Around Jess, it didn't take him long to be ready for her. 

"Who's the tease now?" Jess grinned and then swallowed him completely and Eric's brain shorted out, because her tongue was always so good. With his hands in her hair, it'd be easy to fuck her mouth if he really wanted, and sometimes he did, but he wasn't in the mood for that kind of roughness right now. He just kept her hands on his head as she bobbed it up and down, getting sloppy with it and humming happily when his dick twitched in her mouth, a sure sign he was going to come soon. He was stupidly easy for blow jobs. 

"Jess. Don't.....I wanted to - fuck, I'm really going to come if you don't stop." Eric warned and Jess did pull away, pouting. Her lips were shiny with spit and he almost felt bad he asked her to stop. 

"You want to fuck me again? Fill me up with your come?" She asked him, her voice sultry and it did things to Eric, just like it always did. She wasn't wrong, but it wasn't all he wanted to do. 

"Yeah. Yeah I want to fuck you again. C'mon." Eric pulled her onto the bed, stripping her out of her clothes. Eric let her take off his shirt and sweater again because Eric wanted to touch her as much as he could, wanted to feel her all over, not just inside. 

It was a definite change of pace from their usual, not reaching for a condom before he drove into Jess. It'd definitely help some of their more rushed encounters, but it'd give him something to think about after, when she was sitting in a team meeting with her legs crossed, knowing that he'd come inside her, that it was still there, and no one in the room knew about it. It was hot. She was hot, so much hotter inside, and honestly, he understood why people took the risk. Sex with condoms was good, could be great even, but it wasn't this. 

Eric changed his angle, just a little bit, and Jess shuddered underneath him, gasping into his shoulder and she got impossibly tight around him, coming from the way he was grinding into her. God it was perfect. He'd been close already, was ready to come when she was on her knees but now he was inside her, where we wanted to be, where he fit perfectly, like he'd been made to fit there. He came just as hard as he did before, gathering fistfuls of blankets to keep from bruising her pretty wrists. 

Jess sighed his name, trailing a hand down his spine, her face blissful and content but Eric had one more thing he wanted. He pressed a kiss to her jaw and then carefully pulling out of her to move down her body. 

"What are you doing?" She propped herself up on her elbows to watch, but Eric knew she wouldn't be there long. He went past her navel, dragging his mouth on the skin between her hips more than he was kissing it. She whimpered, shifting underneath him and he pressed down on her thighs, holding her still. 

Getting his mouth on her after fucking her was always a delight. Her flesh was hot and slick already from what they'd done but now, instead of tasting like latex and lube, she tasted like herself. He could taste himself too, taste his come just a little and he went searching for more until his tongue was laving at her insides and she was keening on the bed, shaking through another orgasm. Eric couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted something like this so bad. He wanted to keep tasting her - and himself-  forever. 

"You're one dirty motherfucker, you know that, Staal?" Jess breathed above him and Eric climbed back up onto the bed to lay next to her, to trace lazy circles on her stomach. It was flat now but Eric let himself imagine just for a second her firm abdominals replaced by the swell of a baby. The image made him want to go again, but he couldn't fuck her all night, unfortunately. At least, not tonight. There was a game to play tomorrow. 

"You have no idea, Jess. Gonna borrow your shower, so I don't smell like you going back. Jordan's been asking questions." Eric got off the bed, stretching. She'd wear him out long before hockey did. 

"Yeah? Let him keep asking. Hardly the first time someone got curious. They go away." Eric wasn't so convinced Jordan would, but he could handle his brother. 

Jordan was dozing when Eric came back, eyes flickering open when Eric came into the room. The TV was on but it was quiet, and the only light in the room. Eric used it to change into a pair of sweatpants, well aware of Jordan's eyes on him as he moved around the room, and then he turned the TV off and got into his own bed. 

"You look like you're in a better mood now." Jordan commented, his voice quiet. Eric smiled in the dark. 

"Had a chat. Things are better." Eric told him and Jordan hummed quietly. 

"Got laid again too." Jordan said, but he didn't sound jealous or bitter. No, he sounded kind of curious. Eric heard Jordan inhale, shifting in his bed. 

"Tell me about it?" This question was almost hesitant and Eric turned his head towards Jordan, even if he couldn't see him. The room was quiet enough he could hear Jordan's breathing, quicker than his usual resting rate and Eric knew what he was angling for. And Eric was in a good mood, so he'd oblige. 

"What do you want to know? Do you want me to tell you how I touched her? Or do you want to hear how she whimpered when I put my mouth on her tits? What about how she sounds when I made her come with my tongue?" Eric shifted in his own bed, getting a hand in his pants. He was half-hard again already, but he doubted he'd come again unless he got some other stimulation too. 

"Eric." Jordan murmured and blankets shifted, the sounds slow and rhythmic. Jordan had waited til Eric returned, despite his earlier words. Eric wondered how Jordan was holding himself. Was he tight, rough with it? Or was it barely there, a gentle caress to get himself into it, to imagine the way Eric might have touched her? 

"Or maybe you want to know how she touched me? How she got her mouth on my cock, how she was on her knees in front of me, sloppy with it, getting spit everywhere. But you know I'm a gentleman, you know I didn't come down her throat." Eric wouldn't tell him all the details of course, Jordan didn't need to know that, but he didn't see a problem with sharing most of them. Didn't see a problem in fudging some of the details too. Jordan wouldn't know. 

"No, I didn't come down her throat because she was begging for me to fuck her, to feel my cock in her. She wanted that, wanted me, wanted to come on my dick. She was so pretty underneath me. Not a blonde, but you know, I have varied tastes." Eric felt a fantastic wave of satisfaction when Jordan moaned, the sound muffled around what was probably a fist pressed to his mouth. Eric gave himself a squeeze, holding back a groan of his own. Maybe he would come again. 

"The way she sounded too, begging for it, calling my name with the sweetest voice. She came so hard on me, got so tight around me, Jordan. Maybe one day, eventually, you can come fuck her too. We could fuck her together. I can't imagine how tight she'd be, both of us squeezed inside her tight little - " Eric broke off when Jordan keened and Eric knew there was a mess in Jordan's hand now, a mess he caused with just words. Eric followed him, biting his lip as he came, mindlessly thrusting his hips into his hand, into the air. 

The room got quiet again, the sounds of their breathing audible over the hum of the heater and neither of them moved for a minute. Eventually Jordan shifted, got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom and light flooded the room when Jordan hit the wall switch. The sink ran for a moment and Eric got out of bed to, careful of the mess in his own pants, to go clean up as well. It wasn't much but would be an annoyance to deal with in the morning if he just left it. 

Jordan tossed a wet washcloth at Eric when he rounded the corner and it hit Eric in the face with a wet slap. Jordan laughed, gripping the counter when Eric crowded into the bathroom, tossing the cloth back on to the sink and shoving Jordan out of the way with a hip check. 

"Your jizz better not be all over this you prick." Eric wiped at his own face with a clean towel, grunting partially in annoyance when Jordan shoved him over the counter to get out of the bathroom.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Jordan turned the lights off in the bathroom on his way out, because he was a little shit. And if they had been in Eric's house, Eric probably would have yelled something, but he was aware they were in a hotel, on the road, with their teammates on either side. So he just bit his tongue. 

But Jordan wasn't wrong. Jess wasn't either. Eric definitely liked it. He definitely had his kinks. 


End file.
